Castle Bleck? Too Black!
by GirlNamedFede
Summary: -PART 1 OF THE STELLA TRILOGY- Sofia Stella decides to meet a friend of longtime... Dimentio! What will happen at the castle, with a new girl? Perhaps they will discover something of the past of Dimentio? And what strange powers will bring with it the girl? And the last question... Will this be only a friendship? When the heroes arrive, will this really matter?
1. A number from the past

**Hi! This is Federica :3**

**I'd like to introduce you to my series, "Castle Bleck? Too Black!"**

**Let's go into the FF! Sofia Stella is my OC :) R&R!**

* * *

It was a hot June day, one of those where, usually, is better to stay at home reading fanfictions with an iced drink next.

And it was exactly what Sofia was doing, looking for inspiration to write her own ... But the arguments were too many, and felt as overwhelmed.

Bored, turned on the TV, but all that showed were stupid cartoons and depressing movies. Then turned it off and turned on the radio...

She unplugged the computer and, after a thorough round of the stuff in her room, her eyes went rummaging through some old drawer, containing the memories of his childhood ..

Although she was only fourteen years old, Sofia had a drawer, or rather a piece of furniture full, overflowing with old stuff: she didn't throw it because, in her opinion, all things carried some memories with them.

She put her arm in the third drawer, looking for something that could give her inspiration among the various objects, and out popped a piece of paper.

She read what was written above, which seemed to be a mobile number. Quickly she typed it and, overcome with emotion, she listened.

"Beep ... Beep ... Telecom Italy, the number dialed does not exist "

Sofia pulled a fist on the table.

"But someone has to be! I do not remember ... Ummm ... Someone, a friend of mine, will have me passed his number ... But I guess that should be used in a certain way ... Otherwise it doesn't work? "She said to herself. The house was empty, and no one had heard her speech.

* * *

Mimi raised the stereo; it was playing "Ma Cherie" by Dj Antoine, one of the songs of the moment. The music made Mimi began to dance so much that she went on the chair, like a cube. The volume was turned up in a crazy way, so that sounded throughout the room and beyond: Nastasia heard her from outside and, irritated by the mess, she entered.

"Mimi?"

No answer.

"Mimi!"

The song ended. Mimi stopped and noticed Nastasia.

"What?"

"Turn down the stereo! This castle is not a disco, Mimi! "

"Ugh! There you can't enjoy a moment! "

"Do it less powerful, 'K?"

As an answer, Mimi turned the radio off and jumped on her bed, and Nastasia left the room.

Mr.L came soon after.

"Nice music!"

"Blah blah blah, if I raise an instant the volume she's always protesting!"

"Instead, can you send me the song by bluetooth?"

"It was on the radio, L. I do not have it on the phone "

"Know somebody who has it?"

The eyes of the two wandered around the room, until they looked for a moment, then smiled, as taken by an illumination.

"Dimentio!" They said simultaneously.

"He has everything on his phone, impossible that he hasn't this!" Said Mimi.

"Ummm .. What time is it? "Asked Mr.L.

"It's noon ... And now he's cooking! "replied Mimi.

"Ok, you distract him and I pick up the phone!"

Mr.L said nothing else: they went down the stairs and found Dimentio into the kitchen.

Mimi came into the room first, nearly shouting: "Hey ... Dimmy what have you cooked today? "

"You'll see," he said, "and do not call me that!" He added, not even looking.

"Pleaaaaase Dimmy Dimmy Dimmy Dimmy!"

"Are you kidding me? Now let me cook! "

Dimentio spun around and glared at her: Mr.L stretched out his hand towards the table where his phone was, took it and disappeared quickly.

Mimi saw him, giggled and ran away from Dimentio.

He saw her disappear, thinking...

_Who knows what she might be plotting now.._

* * *

Sofia stroked her red hair in her hands. What could it mean, a number gouged out of nowhere that don't want to answer? "Maybe he changed phone," she thought.

After a few moments the paper was already to end up in the basket ... when on the other side of the piece of paper she noticed a small sign: "D. Goes the other way or I can not receive you. "

"Oh, yes," exclaimed in her mind. "It was called Di ... Di ... Boh, the name does not matter, it was not the nice jolly? Yes it was! Mamma mia, how long since I saw him ... Seven years? "

She rearranged the number. "Let's see if I am still good at it!" she thought.

*snap*

Sofia snapped her fingers, concentrating.

A little golden light departed from them.

After a while, she had arrived ... She looked at that world, that world which she had seen only a few times, but that left her strong memories of past adventures.

She pushed the green button again.

"Beep ... Beep ... "

* * *

Mimi and Mr.L had their eyes on Dimentio's cell phone, a jewel of technology.

"How do we find the song? I do not know anything about this phone!" Said Mr.L, after having looked for a while.

"But you're a mechanic! You should know how it works!"

Mimi was about to fly into a rage when, fortunately, the song went.

"Yes! this is! Send it! "Mimi said, regaining his smile.

"No, Mim ... This, is the song, but as a ringtone ... Someone is calling Dimentio! "Was surprised Mr.L.

Mimi picked up the phone and looked at the number: it was not in the phone book and there was no name but just numbers. "I am his friend, I can even answer his phone!" So saying, she pushed the button of the response.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Pronto... Eh... Umm... Hello, who I'm talking with?"

"I'm Mimi. You?"

"Sofia. Sofia Stella."

"Sofia or Stella?"

"Stella is my second name. This telephone, is it yours?"

"No, it's of my friend Dimentio."

"Can you tell him I called? I'm a friend of longtime"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

* * *

**End of the chapter :)**

**You liked it? Please, make me know! ****


	2. The friend of longtime

**A/N: Takes the long-awaited (yeah, right) serie of Sofia and Dimentio!**

** I tell you, among a few chapters, she'll begin to be called Stella. **

**Sofia=Stella!**

* * *

Mimi looked to Mr.L. "Come on, come on, what did he say? Who was? What did he want? "

"Well, it was an annoying fan of Dimentio. But how did he become more famous than me? "

"Well ..." Mr.L looked at her with a stupid smile on his face, "Maybe the female fans are the most active fans"

"But how could she have his number? No one has ever called to his phone ... Also ... Because ... it's impossible! "

"What did she told you?"

"She said she was a friend of longtime. What a lame excuse."

"Maybe it's true, how do you know?"

Mimi looked at him straight in the eye. "Dimentio has never had friends over to us! In addition to ME! I am his best friend! "She said furiously.

_Um, only_ friend, Mr.L thought.. _Actually, no, if there's Nastasia ... But whoever said that is his best friend?_

"And then, he has so many fans, oh, yes, I am Dimentio and I can flip in the other dimension, what a joy, yes, we are signing autographs in the world! Yes! "Mimi began to be silly.

"Er ... Calm down ... "tried to stop her Mr.L.

"I AM BETTER THAN DIMENTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted.

Mr.L covered his ears. An apple materialized from nowhere and struck Mimi in the head, stunning her.

"I think he answered" he said, and then he went to take refuge in his room, hoping to avoid at least the fury when he will find out ...

"MY TELEPHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON E!"

* * *

Sofia turned off the monitor, still bright, and began looking around, waiting to be called.

Flipside was the place where she was, but she did not know.

_But who is this with which I spoke? Ah, I'm her friend, gne gne gne. I think it's his girlfriend! No, maybe I should not put myself in his love life ..., _she thought,_ Well, though I can have a bit of curiosity ... No, come on, I feel guilty ... Yes, but ... No._ .. She was interrupted, indeed, overwhelmed by something, rather someone who was running in a hurry.

"Ahio! _**Ow**__!_" She barked.

"Mamma mia!" he took her in full, making her fall to the ground.

Sofia felt a sharp pain in her leg, and when she opened her eyes again, she realized why: some guy with a red hat was on it!

"Scusami tanto _**Excuse me**_" she said "ma sai, non sei mica tanto leggero. Fa male. **b****ut**_** you know, you're not so light. It hurts**_**.** "she said, pointing to her leg.

He turned and saw her. "Oh scusa! Ero davvero di fretta. _**Oh sorry! I was really in a hurry.**_" He stood up, and helped her to get up. "Sei italiana? è strano trovare una che parla italiano in un mondo che parla inglese _**Are you Italian? it is strange to find someone who speaks Italian in an English-speaking world**_"

Sofia stood up, hating her leg. "Evidentemente si. Tu sei? _**Obviously I am. Who are you**_? "

"Sono io, Mario! Non è ovvio? _**It's-a me, Mario! Is it not obvious**_?" He said, pointing at his hat.

"Certo! Volevo me lo dicessi tu _**Of course! I wanted you to tell me**_" she replied, taking him by the shoulder. "Zoppico, porca paletta! _**I limp, damn**_!"

* * *

Mimi did not make time to return ok that a furious Dimentio, with a kitchen apron, stood before her.

It did not long to reply that he took back his phone.

And he had begun to teleport, when he stopped.

"Who was, Mimi?" He said, very angry.

"Interested, Dimmy?"

He gave her a glare.

"Come down, lunch is ready. Call the others. "

* * *

Mario said Sofia: "Here, you can stop there. Tippi will keep you company."

Sofia sat on a couch. The leg was already in place, but this did not matter.

She took staring at the little Pixl, that was leaning on the table.

She had never seen such a thing.

It shone ... rainbow?

"Hey, all right?"

"Yes, yes ... There is nothing better than being hit then saved by the legendary Mario! hahaha "

"Hahaha I'm glad to have company! What is your name? "

"Sofia Stella, but Stella for friends"

"Why not Sofia?"

"I do not know, he started calling me that Dimentio and I have not stopped"

"Dimentio who?"

"An old friend of mine"

"I hope we're not talking about the same ..." Tippi trembled.

"I do not know, but do not worry. He wouldn't do anything wrong "

"Ok .."

"How do you eat without a mouth? I am always asked me! "

"Er ...

_*I'm at a payphone trying to call home all of my chance I've spent on you.. Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong where are the plans we made for two?*_

"I'm sorry ... I answer and then I return to you! "

* * *

_few minutes before, at the Castle Bleck_

"Dimmy! It was really good! "

"Ok, tell me who was"

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"She was a fan of yours, over the ***epic face*** Fourth Wall!"

"It is impossible to call from there. You must be in this dimension to call in this dimension! "

"I know myself, and it is strange ... "

"Who was?"

"Sofia"

"Sofia who?"

"Sofia your old friend" Mimi said mockingly.

"Only Sofia...?"

"Sofia Stella, why?"

"Ah, yes! Stella!"

"Why?"

"Go away, Mimi!"

He typed the number, and waited for an answer.

* * *

**A/N: I am the only one who loves cliffhangers, yeah?**

**R&R!**


	3. The call

**A/N: Oksss. Little thing! Dimentio speaks Italian. Ok?**

**Yes, when there are italian things there are the translations u.u**

**I remind you that Sofia = Stella! From here we will use almost always Stella!**

**Pick up the phone and answer! R&R!**

Stella answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, who I'm talking with?"

"I am Sofia Stella. And you are? "

"I'm Dimentio!"

"Hello Dimentio! How's it going? I missed you! "

"All right! Hahaha I missed our laughs! "

"For the rest? Have you learned then? "

"Yes! I can teleport wherever I want! it's crazy! "

"So you will be fat, you do not move anymore! Ahahahaahah "

"I'm not fat!"

"I do not believe ahahahh"

"Stupid ahahahahah"

"I'm laughing too much hahaha it had been too long since I was having fun like that!" "You're an idiot hahaha"

"Ok ... stop laughing that otherwise I run out of money, you pay the next refill!"

"No! And I called you! "

"It is true ahahahah"

"Anyway, how are you there? Where are you? "

"Wait ... huh Tippi, where are we? Flipside ... Flipside! "

"I'll pick you, come on!"

"No, not now! I am now with a friend, I can not leave her "

" Ugh, but I want to see you! "

" Five minutes, come on! "

" Ok. ... Dimentio you have to leave says Count Bleck! ... Sorry, gotta go. Then I pick you up directly! "

"Okay, I'm sending up a message and tell you where I am!"

"See you later Stella!"

"Hello Dim!"

Stella closed the call.

"I heard ... the Count? But then he's that Dimentio! "

"Dimentio How many exist?" "Do not you understand? It's dangerous! " " He's a great fool, he's not dangerous! "

"Do not underestimate him!"

"I call him stupid for friendship, come on! It's actually very nice and ... yes, cute "Stella blushed.

"Not for this! He's evil! "

"Nah."

"Hey! Tippi, how are you? Hello! You are? "

"Sofia Stella. You? "

"Princess Peach!" She said with a smile.

"Come on girls let's go!" Said Bowser.

"I come too? The leg is fine! "

"Yes, you can come! But be careful! "

Tippi stopped at the door and took a deep breath.

"Here is what is left behind of the Sammer's Kingdom ..."

The door opened, giving space to a blank page.

"I can not believe it ..." whispered Stella.

"Me neither. Jump on Carrie. "

"Awww what a beautiful sound makes Carrie when moves! hahaha "

"True..."

"Tu tu tu tu tut tut! I swear, if there wasn't all this desolation this would be fun! "

**A/N: Liked? Tell me ...**

**I know, the chapters are a bit short, is to leave suspense! ;) Hateful cliffhanger, yeah?**

**Ciao!**


	4. Dimentio, the Master of Dimensions

**A/N: This was, at the beginning, in chapter 3, but then I decided to separate them .. :3**

* * *

**italics=thoughts! :DD**

* * *

"I am Dimentio, Master of Dimentions, Pleaser of Crowds! Ahaha~"

Stella went down by Carrie with a jump.

"Ciao Dim!"

_He's the same as I remembered ..._

_Only now I realize how I missed him ..._

_But .. why he has a mask?_

_I want to see his eyes ... _

_I MUST see them again._

"Er ... Hello Stella ... Why are you here? "Dimentio asked, scratching his neck.

_She's still so ..._

_Light, red ... And that smile ..._

_Yes, I missed her._

_But now she must NOT be._

_Not here._

"I was giving company to Mario while I was waiting for you" she said with a smile.

Mario looked Dimentio.

Dimentio looked Mario.

Then both looked at Stella.

Dimentio approached her, pulling out his iPod from his pocket.

"Can you excuse us a moment? Mario and I have to discuss. Listen to this "

And, moving her hair, put the headphones in her ears.

_He knows the trick._

_I'm not still a child, Dim._

"The Ultimate Show" she whispered.

She closed her eyes, listening to all the notes of that song.

She must not see?

She did not want to see.

She knew what was happening.

And she knew how it would end.

Tippi looked at Stella, still sitting in the corner.

"I wake her up? We can not leave her he-"

But they were already gone.

* * *

Stella heard the door slam.

She opened her eyes.

She saw Dimentio on the ground.

She touched his wrist.

Yes, he was alive.

He had to be.

She bent over him, and took a tissue, trying to medicate him.

_I should have known. Why did not I remembered to bring the bandages?_

"Ow"

"Ssh. You did a really nice flight, Dim, you're lucky to be alive ... "

"Stella, are you? ... did you see it?"

"Of course. I'm not a child who can not maintain attention when he's listening to music. "

Dimentio smiled.

"Come on, it's hard! But I tried" she added with a sweet smile.

"Haha *cough*"

"You have the phone? I call someone "

Dimentio turned his gaze on his phone, not far from him.

"Call Nastasia"

Stella took the phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Are you Nastasia? Dimentio needs your help, can you come? "

"One moment, 'K?"

Nastasia materialized soon after.

Stella stared at her, and smiled.

"It will take a second"

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure" she said, adjusting her glasses.

* * *

**A/N: Finally we're in the castle! :D**

"**Why don't we watch the MyLittlePony film togheter?"**

"**Shut up! The duck song is enough! Don't you know what happened to Mr.L?"**

"**That was so LOL, like-" **

**"Like Dimentio stop with similes and finish this author'snotethatisMYnote!"**

"**Ok, calm yourself. What should I say?"**

"**R&R." **

**"What stands it for?" **

**"Shut up and say it!" **

**"Or I shut up, or I say it."  
**

**"ò_ò"**

**"R&R!"**


	5. At the castle

**A/N: Another chapter ... In the next the story of how ****Sofia ****met Dimentio!**

**I know that you were waiting for that ****

**R&R!**

* * *

The light was irritating, very irritating.

Especially when Dimentio opened his eyes, lying in his bed.

"Stella!"

Stella, sitting on the desk of Dimentio with a book in her hands, turned.

"Good morning Dim"

"How long I slept?"

"A few hours ... Nastasia brought us here and took care of you. it was ... fantastic! "

Dimentio noticed the book in the hands of Stella.

"What are you reading?"

"A diary ... I found it in your stuff "

"Mimi will take it back sooner or later, you'll see"

"MY-DIARY! !"

"Shit! We're in trouble, soon we will see her fury! "He said jokingly.

"Hahaha .. Nobody will beat us well if we hide the loot! "

The door burst open, giving way to a furious Mimi.

"Sleep" Stella whispered to Dimentio.

"Dimentio! My diary! "

"Ssh, he is sleeping"

"Who are you?"

"Stella, Sofia Stella ... We have already talked, remember? "

"Ah yes! That one! I'm Mimi. "

"You know, I was thinking ... What is your favorite stone? The sapphire or ruby? You know, I like rubies ... "

Mimi's eyes were full of stars (so to speak). "I LOVE RUBEES!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I have all kinds and all forms! "

"Can I see them?"

"Yes! Come! "

"Wait till I close the door and turn out the light, you start"

Stella turned to Dimentio, winked and he smiled.

* * *

"So Dimentio has brought a girl?"

Mr.L looked Mimi with questioning eyes.

"Yes! The girl of the phone call! I asked Nastasia and she told me that she called after Dimentio had fought with the heroes! "

"We think it has something about the past of Dimentio?"

"We might ask! The girl is so cute also love the rubees! "

" Mimi, if is a friend of Dimentio ..."

"No, no, no ... my diary"

"The coverage has worked!"

"I swear that if I see her I'll kill her!"

"No, calm down, think that it's all because of Dimentio."

"We could do him a good joke!"

"Actually, no, I have a better idea!"

Mr.L whispered something to Mimi.

"Yes, it's perfect!"

* * *

Stella walked down the hallway, with no destination ...

... when she met someone.

"Who are you asked the Count Bleck?"

_Shit. I had forgotten the Count. ..._

"I am Sofia Stella, I assisted Dimentio after the battle and have brought here me"

"Nastasia told me. You can go, but can also stay added Count Bleck. "

"If you do not bother, I would stay. I already found what to do. "

"Can I ask what asks the Count Bleck?"

"Of course. I decided to give a new design to this castle. "

"W-What?"

"Yes! A little more color! Castle Bleck is too black! "

And she went away, chuckling.

* * *

"Ready L?"

"Ready."

"Ok, starts the operation findthepastofDimmy."

"I'm leaving. As soon as pass I'll block her. "

"Ok, I'll wait in my room."

* * *

Stella walked peacefully down the hall, humming the theme of Super Mario.

_Her red hair, away from the front ..._

_That face ... It can not be ..._

_Instead she is, I'm sure!_

"Daisy!"

Stella looked at him. Then she began to laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha can not believe I can not believe it! Ahahahahahahahhah "

"But why's so funny?"

"Ahahahahah hahaha you ahahaha have ahahaha exchanged me ahahaha for ahahahah my cousin! ahahahahahahah! "

Mr.L there was stunned. They were two drops of water!

"Look, my eyes are green. She has blue eyes, right? She is taller and bigger than me. "

Mr.L looked better.

True.

Then he remembered Mimi.

"Would you mind following me? Mimi and I would like to ask you some .. uh ... questions ... "

"No problem!"

* * *

Mimi stared at Stella.

"Ok. The question is one. Be honest. "

"Okay ...?"

"What happened between you and Dimentio?"

* * *

**A/N: You'd like to know, eh?**


	6. Memories of a meeting

**A/N: This is the first part of the story!**

* * *

"Do you really care? Hahaha okay ... that's how my story begins ...

I was only a child ... ...

I was 7 years old and I was ... ummm .. "exploring" my old school.

In fact I did not stop at nothing, and that day I discovered a hidden corridor, older than the rest of the school, which may have belonged to a past that ... was not mine.

There I saw something.

There I saw him.

I thought it was something like a puppet, a big doll that came up to my neck of height.

I was happy, I thought I would take it home, because I had never seen such dolls: a clown or a joker, dressed in yellow and purple, but without the mask. "

"No mask? Really? How is his face? "Said Mimi, stunned.

"Is ... a normal face. Come on, I continue.

He had also a look that ... appeared to be alive ..

I looked at him.

I tried to take him on, but it weighed!

-Ow!

I turned. no one had followed me ... Who had complained?

Tried to take it up again, but again fell from my hands.

Then I turned again, looking for something to carry it ...

But ...

* snap *

I whirled around. And then I saw what was up before a puppet while standing, trying to ... snapping his fingers?

He tried again. * snap snap snap snap snapsnapsnapsnapsnap *

He looked at me with eyes full of anguish.

And I found it on the ground. Most likely, he was unconscious.

With difficulty I loaded it on my arms and carried him into the garden. I hid in a corner that only I knew, and watched him.

He was alive.

It was not like me.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Ciao" I said.

"Ciao ..." "

"Sorry to interrupt ... What are you doing? "Said Nastasia entering.

"I tell the story of how I met Dimentio" said Stella.

"It should be interesting ... I can listen too? "

"Of course! We continue.

He had just opened his eyes, right?

Let's skip the part about who are you and what are you doing here, is a bit obvious ... But I think it was hard to convince me that he was indeed who he claimed to be!

And above all convince me that he belonged to another dimension, which could only come snapping his fingers.

"But first you did not ..." I said, surprised.

"Maybe I was too tense. Let's try again ... "

* snap *

The world had changed in front of me. Why am I teleported myself?

Then I realized that I had a piece of his ... uh ... dress? entangled in the belt of my trousers.

He noticed it and looked at me.

And we laughed together.

From there we became best friends.

That summer was wonderful: every day we went to sea and when it got too hot, we went to enjoy ourselves in the other dimension.

The best thing was that I was taught to move from one dimension to another by myself, simply snapping my fingers.

He said it was strange that I succeed and therefore I had origins from this world.

I did not do too much attention to his words at first, but I realized when I discovered to be the cousin of Daisy. "

"You're really the cousin of Daisy?" Said Mimi.

"Of course! There is similarity "said Stella.

"Where you are finished asks the Count Bleck? I have also sent Nastasia who called you, is to begin the minion meeting says Count Bleck! "

Stella stifled a chuckle.

"Er ... Here, it is better to go ... "said Nastasia.

"You'll have to finish the story, sooner or later!" Said Mimi.

"And we'll be there!" Concluded L.

And teleported out of the room.

Stella gently closed the door and walked towards her room.

"Ah, the memories ..." she thought.

* * *

**A/N: For now I will not go beyond ...**

**But in a few chapter yes! :3**

**Continue to follow me!**


	7. The map

**A/N: Finally, the chapter 7°! :D**

**The minion meeting is over ... What Stella is doing?**

* * *

Stella hummed quietly with a pen and paper in hand, walking through the hallway near the bedrooms.

Dimentio teleported next to her.

"What are you writing?"

Stella jumped.

"Ah, it's you ... I'm doing a map of the castle"

Dimentio gave it a look. On the ground floor corridor, the room for meetings and some other rooms, with question marks. Then the stairs and the first floor, the kitchen, the dining room and the living room with the other empty rooms next. Then more stairs and the second floor rooms.

"Am I wrong or are missing the rooms of Nastasia and Count?"

"They're on the third floor ... follow me! "

Dimentio took her hand and, waving, took up another ladder, smaller and less showy.

A small room, which seemed of Nastasia, peered in the right corner.

On the other hand, however, showed a larger door to the room of the Count.

Stella marked all on the map.

"It's not all!" Said Dimentio, excited to show her friend the castle.

Between the two doors, turned down a corridor, turned left and stopped in front of a wall.

"Ok, now let's move to the third dimension"

The two turned onto and only then noticed a passage, leading to another ladder.

"Climb" Dimentio said to Stella.

Stella went up and was invaded by a dazzling light.

When her eyes became accustomed saw a huge terrace, full of light.

"It's ... fantastic ... "she turned to Dimentio. "You have always had a terrace and you never come there?" "Take off your shoes and try to walk, if you dare."

"Sure."

Sophia took off her shoes while remaining barefoot and took a step on the-black-surface.

It was hot.

"Ouch! But those who had the stupid idea of a BLACK roof?" She shouted.

"Ahahahah, you're hot like .."

Sofia pulled a shoe in the face of Dimentio.

"Like anything! Just burn! hahaha "

"Do not even think about it! Take back your shoe! hahaha "

"You do not like my shoes, huh? I also have the other! Haha come back here! NOT WORTH LEVITATING! Aahahah "

"I levite when I want! And you burn! hahaha "

"Get back here! My shoe! Give it back! Ahahahah "

"Come you to get it! "

"You asked for it!"

Stella closed her eyes and a moment later, was teleported around Dimentio.

Dimentio jumped.

"Shoe, to me! Ahahahah "

Sofia put on her shoes, not to burn your feet as well.

Dimentio was flabbergasted - (ò_ò).

"How ... you ... have ... done.. that? "

Sofia looked at him, her face red from the heat.

"I do not know. But what you can do, I can do that too! "

"Mah .."

"Come down, come on, they'll be looking for us" Stella smiled.

They beamed into the room of Stella.

The room was large but sparsely furnished, between the two of Mr.L and Dimentio: she recognized, it was the one where Samantha had lived and her friends in "Ways to annoy Mr.L" . Who knows where they were, at that moment ...

"Yeah! We're here "Stella said" How do we redecorate the room? "

"No problem" said Dimentio "Close your eyes and tell me how you want it"

"So ..." Stella closed her eyes. "White walls. On the right bed, left a desk, and left of the desk a small library "

Stella opened her eyes.

"Ok, I wrote down everything, we go to buy them tomorrow," he said with a stupid smile.

"Come on! You could not magically make all appear? Why did you made me close my eyes? "

"I do not know, however, makes the scene! hahaha "

"I'm happy with you" Stella said, hugging him. "You're a great friend."

Dimentio blushed, under the mask. "And you're a wonderful friend"

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwww (I could go on forever **)**

**No problem, to bring up the things there will think Nastasia!**

**R&R!**

* * *

"**Have you ever listened to Count's finale battle theme? Is so :D"**

"**My theme is better."**

"**No, you're at the 2nd place now muahaha" "BUT MY THEME IS AWESOME!"**

"**Yes, yes, you and your ultimate show are awesome but not SO awesome." **

**"You haven't already said "DIMENTIO GO OUT OF THIS NOTE!""**

"**I was only thinking at it**" **

**"R&R?"**

"**Yea. Now we go!"**


	8. Something, rather someone

**A/N: Oh yeah!**

**I'm saying that Stella is 14, and Dimentio is 17. Okay!**

**Now back in the FF;)**

* * *

The Count was walking calmly down the hallway on the second floor.

Mimi passed him, covered with a pile of books.

Shortly after, O'Chunks passed, carrying a coat hanger.

"Can Count Bleck know that happens," he asked curiously.

"We are taking things to the chamber of Stella" said Mr.L, panting, with a stereo in his arms.

"Teletransport them not?"

"He said if we did we would not fattened"

"Come on."

"It was like a challenge! And we shall win! "

Mr.L passed on. After, there was Stella.

The Count was about to speak, when she turned around and looked at him.

Instinctively, she looked into his eyes.

Stella saw something.

No, _someone._

A brunette girl with green eyes, no blue eyes, smiling.

A word, she said. "Blumiere!"

And then he held out his arms to her, no, him?

"_Blumiere_" whispered Stella, in a trance.

The lamp in her hand slipped.

Dimentio grabbed it a few centimeters (aaargh, a few inches?) from the floor.

"Stella?"

"What? Ah, yes, the lamp. "

He looked where was the Count first. Evidently, it was gone.

"You're all right?"

"Yes .. I am a bit careless, at times," replied with a smile.

"Out of this world like-"

"No, thanks" she interrupted.

* * *

The Count was lying on his bed.

_How did she do that?_

He too had seen it.

He too had seen her.

But, unlike Stella, he_ knew_ who she was.

How did a young girl discover his biggest secret?

* * *

Stella laid on the bed, unable to forget what she had seen.

What could it mean?

She took a sheet and began to draw the girl.

It is certainly someone I know, and that the eyes of the Count reminded me ...

Not long after, Dimentio appeared in the room.

He looked at the furniture, the girl definitely had style, because the room was beautiful and in harmony with her personality.

_Since when I have thoughts like this? Not that being with her made me a bit corny?_

Then he saw her on the desk drawing .

"What are you drawing?" He asked, hoping not to frighten her.

"Uh? Eh? What? "

Stella turned.

_I just feel that she does not want to show what has drawn ..._

"Ooh Hello Dimentioooo! How's it going? "

"All right Stella, would you show me your picture?"

"What? What picture? "

Stella tried to hide it, but Dimentio grabbed it and looked at it.

"What are you doing? Give it back! "

Dimentio looked at it, turned it, but it looked like an ordinary drawing of a girl.

"Why will not you show it to me? It's ... nice! "

"Er ... Ok, thank you, bye. "

" Who is that girl? "

"Um ..."

"Stella but who is she?"

Stella sighed.

"I don0t know ..."

* * *

**A/N: Aaah, we all know who she is ... The question is ... How did she do that?**

**R&R!**


	9. Problems of personality

**A/N: So Stella, looking into the eyes of the Count, "saw" Timpani ...**

**Sorry for the waiting time :(**

**WOW! 300 wiews! :D **

* * *

The next day, Stella came down for breakfast, like every other day.

But, when she came down, she realized it was too soon: an only and bored Mr.L was sitting on the couch. He was still in his pajamas, and had not even the mask.

"Morning L!" Mr.L turned, saw her and returned her hello.

"Morning Stella ..." he yawned.

Stella turned on the TV.

* No Signal * appeared.

Stella then turned to Mr.L.

"Hey mechanic, you should not fix the antenna?"

He turned and yawned again.

"Maybe later, now I don't I feel like it," he replied.

Stella looked at his eyes.

_What color are them... Silver?_

Mr.L looked around, TV, lamp, sofa ... Then he paused on the eyes of Stella.

_They are green._

_No, green and into brown ... like copper._

Suddenly the eyes of Stella became entirely brown ...

Or rather, Mr.L saw nothing but that.

He no longer saw.

Actually, no.

He saw ...

His whole life passed in front of him.

He was no longer Mr.L.

He was Luigi.

_But how ...?_

Luigi opened his blue eyes.

Stella was in front of him, lying on the couch, unconscious.

"Daisy?" he whispered.

_No, no, she's younger ..._

_Ah yes! Her cousin ..._

"Stella?"

Stella did not answer.

But she recovered.

"Stella ...?"

Stella raised her hand the forehead.

"Oh, sorry L. .." she said.

"Luigi." He concluded.

Stella started.

Luigi?

_Oh no ..._

On one side she was happy.

She wanted to jump on his neck and scream "Weegee!"

But the other side not.

How could she explain it, that first he was Mr.L and then he was Luigi?

Surely it was her, and no longer had any excuses.

Well, maybe it could go back ..

She looked at Luigi.

"Look into my eyes for a moment ..."

"Sure!"

Mr.L Mr.L Mr.L return Mr.L!

In response, she saw a memory of Mario and Luigi while playing golf.

Stella then turned her gaze.

Useless.

Now how I explain it to Di-

Someone entered the room.

Stella turned slowly.

_Crap crap crap crap!_

He was O'Chunks.

How lucky ...

He paid no attention at all to the two and went to breakfast.

"Stella ... Why am I here? "Asked Luigi, trembling.

"I do not know ... But could you try to be who you were before? "

Luigi fumbled in his thoughts.

He knew what had happened.

Changed to another person.

He could not.

He did not want.

Dimentio came calmly into the room.

He had to!

"Morning Star ... Morning L "

Stella got up, yawning.

"Morning Dim .. We've been waiting for you."

"Since when you wait for me for breakfast? "

"Er ... Since you do toast for us."

"From when I make toasts for you!"

"From now, in fact."

* * *

**A/N: And here is finished another chapter!**

**Aaaargh...**

**I did a big, big, BIG mistake between chap 3 and 4!**

**Have you ever played SPM? If yes, why haven't you seen it before? D:**

**Bye! ;) R&R!**


	10. The explanation

**A/N: Chapter Ten... more or less they'll be 15 ...**

**I think. Maybe it will be a trilogy, but I do not think, so if it's a story there can be 20 chapters :)**

Luigi looked at Stella... She was running frantically around the room.

"But I do not want to return Mr.L!"

"You have to give him back! Or what can I do?"

"I'll run away!"

"I do not know, Luigi ... it's dangerous ..."

"It's better of staying here! "

Stella put her head in her hands.

What was better?

Let Luigi run away, finish it there and not look at anyone's eyes?

Or admit to having a strange power and try to get him back Mr.L?

Stella was divided in two.

Or was it not right for her, or it was not for Luigi.

And she knew that she would never decide.

She did not have the strength to decide.

She began to cry softly.

Luigi went out of the room, in silence.

Stella looked at the ceiling.

Then, after a few minutes, took a blanket and ran.

She took the road that Dimentio had taught her.

Up to the roof.

She spread the blanket on the floor, laid back and watched the morning sun.

Not long after, Dimentio wondered where was Stella.

He went into her room, empty.

He went out into the hall and met a strange Mr.L.

"All right L?"

Luigi turned and saw Dimentio. Instinctively, he was afraid.

"Y-yes D-Dimentio ..."

He, in reply, stood before him.

Luigi looked down.

But he saw them.

Eyes as blue as the sky.

"Where is Stella?"

"I-I do not know .. Before she was in h-her room ..."

Luigi dodged and tried to move forward.

"You're not going very far."

Dimentio smiled.

_There is nothing good to expect when he smiles._

"Nastasia is waiting for you." And teleported him away.

The problem was ... Where was Stella?

Then he thought about it.

He knew where she could be.

Meanwhile, another thought crossed his mind.

How did Mr.L return back to Luigi and don't do the 'lost', as he usually did?

Maybe she knew it.

Without hesitation, he teleported to the roof.

"You're making shadow"

Dimentio moved aside, and saw Stella stretched, as to sunbathe.

"You know what happened with ..."

"Mr.L?" Stella lowered her sunglasses.

Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.

She took a long sigh.

"I did it."

"You ... What ... When ... How? "Dimentio said, stunned.

"Now when I look into eyes of people, I see their memories. But when I looked at him, he ... as ... awakened. "

Dimentio sat down beside her.

Stella began to cry.

"I swear, I did not want ... I do not know how it happened ... "

"There is no problem, Stella. You only have a hidden power that has come out. "

"Don't you understand? The other day, while I took the lamp, by chance I met the gaze of the Count ... And I saw the girl of the drawing ... "

The memory of the drawing came back to to Dimentio.

"And now with Mr.L. .."

Dimentio looked at her.

"Nastasia will have already done with making him come to himself, do not worry."

Dimentio took her hand.

"Be happy, because you have a wonderful power."

"It's so weird, Dim .. I am just a normal girl ... "

"Obviously you're not. You did not tell you right? You are Daisy's cousin. One of your parents will definitely be of this dimension ... "

Stella looked at him, the last tears still on her cheeks.

She put her head over his shoulder.

She sighed.

**A/N: Ok, I let her vent ...**

**Oh yeah!**

**Luna! Have you figured out what was the mistake? Tell us!**

**You have played Super Paper Mario, then :)**

**I purchased it YESTERDAY. (I was looking for it ... umm .. by 2 years?)**

**I've noticed it looking at a walktrough!**

**Ok :D**

**Ciao! Leave a review if you want! :)**


	11. Mimi and her crush

**A/N: Chappie 11! For Mimi! ;)**

* * *

Mimi walked through the rooms of the castle, panting.

She had to find Dimentio.

This time there wasn't a question of diaries or other.

She needed him.

She did not know why, but she felt it.

_He is like my brother, he is my best friend._

_And since when this girl appeared, I no longer exist for him._

_I have to get him back._

_Immediately._

_Word of Mimikins!_

Mimi began to scour the entire castle, in a fit of rage.

Until she found herself in front of Stella.

She looked at her.

The girl had red hair falling over her shoulders, a green top and short jeans.

_But how can one go around dressed like that? Ok it's summer, but ..._

"Hello" Stella smiled.

"Where is Dimentio?" Mimi asked, trying to go on tiptoe to reach her height.

Stella looked around.

"I do not know, Mimi ... He will be around" she replied.

Mimi looked at her with an angry look.

Stella could not avoid it.

She looked into her eyes.

_What is between you and him?_ asked mentally.

Many images appeared in the mind of Mimi.

Stella paused on two or three in particular.

_Here Mimi chases Dimentio who took her diary._

_Here Mimi argues with him and yells at him._

_And here asks him: "Are we friends?" And he smiles and says yes._

Stella smiled and shifted her gaze. It was not so difficult for her.

But it was, for Mimi.

She came out of his thoughts, bewildered.

She felt like the sensation that someone had entered her head and had seen everything.

Stella was still in front of her, but was turned away.

But Mimi was not an expert in magic as the Count, she could not put two and two and did not understand.

She arose to her feet and walked away.

Stella turned and saw her leave.

She promised herself that she would not have done more, for these purposes.

She would do only if really needed.

Or at least, if the other wanted too.

* * *

O'Chunks came from behind her, saying something that she did not understand.

"I'm Italian, I struggle to understand you ..."

O'Chunks seemed to think it over, how to choose what to say, and finally exclaimed: "What are ya doing with this?" Indicating that the sheets that Stella had in hand.

"These? These sheets are the colors of the paintings! " she said, leafing through the catalog" Because I want to recolor this dark castle! "she exclaimed finally, with a radiant smile.

O'Chunks taken with a train of unintelligible words, so Stella greeted him with one hand and teleported away.

She looked at her room.

Then, at last, took a notebook from a secret drawer.

Her diary.

And marked: Mimi has a crush on Dimentio. To remember.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! :D**

**The mistake was that Dimentio doesn't appear in Sammer's Kingdom... **

**Do you remember who?**

**Bye! R&R! :)**


	12. The end of a story

**A/N: You were expecting it much.. (Yeah, yeah)**

**How did Stella get to know Dimentio? A few chapters before we have seen the beginning, now it's time to get to the END!**

* * *

The next day, Mr.L entered the room of Stella.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, come on!"

Mr.L looked at Stella, sitting on the desk.

"How are you?" She asked, trembling.

She hoped that he could not remember anything.

And fortunately, it was so.

"Better ... Nastasia told me yesterday that I passed out"

"Yes, you scared me " said Stella, with a sigh of relief.

"Can I come in?" Said a female voice from outside the room.

"Sure, it's open!"

Nastasia entered.

"Stella, Dimentio told me ..."

Then she saw Mr.L.

Stella made her a mark. _After!_

"... Hey Mr.L!"

"What did he say?" He asked.

Nastasia sought an excuse.

"Nothing ... Erm ... One thing, you haven't finished the story! "

"The one of the meeting? Ah, it's true! Mr.L, why not go call Mimi? "

"Mmm .. okay. "

Mr.L left.

Nastasia looked to Stella into the eyes, not knowing where to start.

"If you wear glasses doesn't work," she said.

"No, not for that ... is that I was thinking ... "

"Dimentio told you what happened with Mr.L. .. Well, I did not want ... it just happened ... "

"It's not that ... Well, yes. I wanted to tell you that if you want, I can help you to practice. "

"Really?"

"Well, you and I have almost opposite powers, so ..."

"Thanks Nas!" Stella thanked her, hugging her.

Shortly after the hug melted.

"We'll start tomorrow, 'K?"

"Perfect!"

Mr.L returned to the room, alone.

"Mimi doesn't want to come"

* * *

_-flashback-_

_"Hey Mimi, in her room Stella tells the end of the story , do you wanna come?" _

_Mimi looked at him with eyes of fire._

_"No way! But who she thinks to be? I'm perfect for him! She want to steal my guy? He is MINEEEE! "_

Mr.L had resigned. There was no opportunity, in front of a jealous girl.

* * *

"Well, I will continue to tell without her ... The final, right?

He and I were good friends already.

We used to go to sea ...

I watched him as he passed here and there from the other dimension.

Sometimes it took me along and showed me the place, people, things.

I was small, and it all gave me a little fear, but it was fun ...

And I trusted him, almost blindly.

One day, however, I do not know why, he had moved on without me and I was in the other dimension, alone.

Without thinking, I snapped my fingers and went beyond.

He remained very badly!

He began a long speech, which eventually took out that I belonged to this dimension.

And in fact, I have some Daisy cousin who lives here, but I had already said it. "

"So you do not know who is really your cousin?" Said a voice outside the door.

"Exactly ... Enter, Mimi, there's place for you "

Mimi walked in and sat with the others.

Stella continued.

"The remainder of the summer of my 7 years has gone so.

One of the last days of August, however, when he came he was in a hurry, tired and nervous.

"Dim ... What's up? "

"Stella ... I gotta go ... I do not know if I will return ... "

"I'll wait." He passed her a piece of paper.

"This is my number."

"But .. I do not have a cell phone! "

"You will use it if time pass and don't see me again."

"Okay ... So ciao ... "I hugged him.

He greeted me.

I never saw him again. "

Mimi appeared relieved.

Mr.L and Nastasia wanted more.

Stella looked at the door, half open.

He was listening.

Most probably he had also heard the beginning of the story.

He winked.

She smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my followers! (xD is this twitter?)**

**I'm watching the film Burlesque right now :)**

**How are you? *yawn***

**I'm going ;) Leave a review!**

* * *

**Ciao! ****


	13. Revelations

**A/N: Longer chappie! Waaa!**

* * *

Nastasia walked out of the castle.

A few steps behind, Stella.

It was quite warm and the sky reflected light ... But where did the light come from?

Her stomach was hurting.

It always had to hurt, when she was afraid.

Or rather, that was _emotion_.

"We have arrived"

Nastasia stopped. Before them, some koopas and goombas.

"Okay..."

Stella shook.

"Try to get them back to normal."

Stella nodded.

She bent down and looked at a Goomba.

As soon as he looked, a light golden flash fluttered in his eyes.

"HAIL KING BOWSER!" He shouted.

Stella stopped her ears.

Nastasia moved her glasses and he fell silent.

"Well, with this you know how to do. Other? "

"I can. .. teleport, I think "

"On the other side of the castle "

"What?"

"Bring me to the other side of the castle."

Stella closed her eyes and concentrated, mentally thinking of turning the castle and going to the other side.

She opened her eyes.

Suddenly, she became surprised: she was on... nothing?

"Ok, perfect. We can also return back, if you want. "

Stella looked under her, then looked at Nastasia, and pointed.

"Hmm? Yes, we are floating, so what? "

They returned to the castle.

Stella could hardly walk, trembling at every step.

She simply did not believe it.

* * *

After an hour, Stella was sitting on her bed, without strength to stand on.

But she was happy: finally she was somebody.

She looked at her desk full of papers, books, clothes, one above the other, with no minimum order.

She was searching her computer when a sheet slid down the pile.

She picked it up.

The drawing of the girl smiled at her.

And she had a fit of curiosity.

Within seconds, she folded the paper, pocketed it and left the room.

She looked around.

_Who to call?_ she thought.

Suddenly, Mimi went out of her room.

To see her, she seemed in good spirits, but when she saw Stella stopped.

"What do you want?"

Stella smiled mischievously.

"Go in search of some secret"

Mimi looked at her badly.

"Do not think about my diary!"

"Actually, I thought ..."

Stella turned her eyes.

Mimi began to jump in front of her.

"Tell me!"

Stella leaned over and whispered: "The Count ..."

Mimi looked at her with a conspiratorial look.

"I'm with you"

The two rushed to one of the many empty rooms of the castle.

Although the walls were black, every room was lit by the luminous "drawings" on the walls.

Stella opened the drawing and spread it on the ground.

"Here"

"Who is her?"

"This is what we have to find out"

Mimi changed shape, becoming like that girl.

"How do I look?"

Mimi arranged her hair.

Stella giggled.

"Try saying 'Blumiere.' "

Mimi got in a silly pose.

"Blumiere!"

Stella had to laugh.

"No, the voice must be lighter and in a sweeter tone!"

Mimi blinked and said it again.

"_Blumiere_"

**[Imagine the letters that move as she says, as in SPM xD]**

"Yes! Yes! You're perfect! You resemble her perfectly! "

"Excuse me, but I am not a bit too good-looking to be called Blumiere?"

The two burst out laughing to tears.

Then, at some point, light footsteps approached the door.

A hand opened it.

The two turned around.

A gaze passed over Stella first, then stopped on Mimi.

Mimi thought to change shape again, but she didn't have the time.

"You ..."

Nastasia pointed the finger at her, and fainted.

"Uuugh ..."

"N-Nastasia?"

Stella leaned over her, Mimi (untransformed) on her right.

Nastasia readjusted her glasses and sat down.

"All right. My head has made me a bad joke ... "

Stella crossed the eyes of Mimi, and escaped with a chuckle.

"Nassy ... It was not a joke ... "said Mimi. Nastasia turned sharply, by both sides.

"WHAT? Is she here? "

"No, no! That was Mimi! "

Stella stopped.

"You know her then."

"Um ..." "Who is that girl?" Stella didn't stare at her.

Nastasia began to tremble.

Suddenly she realized why Dimentio liked that girl .

Why he didn't treat her like any other girl.

Her voice echoed in her head.

It was very simple ...

* * *

**A/N: These are the revelations... New awesome poweeeers!**

**Yeah, this is the LAST power.**

**Sorry if is a bit too confusing sometimes :(**

* * *

**Sciaoo! Review! ;)**


	14. Someone you can't lie to

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait :'(**

**We're here! The first line is an answer... The question was from Stella to Nastasia, and was: Who is the girl of the drawing?**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

"Lady Timpani"

Nastasia put her hand on her forehead.

"And who is Blumiere?" Stella continued.

Nastasia sighed.

Stella's voice had something... weird.

It was another, the last of her powers.

"Mmm ..."

Her mind was emptied.

She was unable to lie.

She could not lie.

But she could always cling to the evasive answer.

"Her boyfriend"

"Awwww" exclaimed Mimi.

Stella blushed.

"And why do you know this story?"

She could no longer escape.

She took a breath, and let the words flow.

"Because Blumiere is Count Bleck"

* * *

Stella and Mimi remained stunned.

Nastasia left the room.

After a few seconds, Mimi and Stella followed her.

They took different directions: Mimi went to her room, while Stella went to the exit door.

A little of fresh air would do her good, she thought.

* * *

Stella was a few steps from the door when she heard a slight knock.

Some voices outside the door followed it.

"But can not you just open it?"

"A little of courtesy! This is still a castle, you can not enter without knocking! "

"But do you really think that someone will open?"

Stella opened the door, chuckling.

"Hello guys"

* * *

Dimentio was walking through the corridors of the castle, headed to his room.

He went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple.

His eyes fell on the window.

Those were ... the heroes?

And. .. Stella?

He abandoned the apple, and teleported instantly.

* * *

"Stella!" cried Tippi "I thought I lost you, over there ..."

"Keep calm" Stella smiled "I'm full of resources"

At that moment, Dimentio teleported him there.

He had waited so long that moment, the moment when the heroes would come.

But now, when they arrived, a thick ran through him.

It was really worth it?

Stella turned to him.

"Oh, you showed up!"

Peach began to tremble.

"But ... He is ... "

Bowser put his arm around her shoulders.

"Quiet, my dear wife! With me next you need not to fear anybody! "

Mario and Peach stared at him, annoyed.

Luigi and Stella giggled.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Dimentio said, turning to Stella.

"They knocked and I opened" she said, bluntly.

"Ok, say goodbye, because we have no time to lose"

"Mmm ... Ok ... Ciao ... "

Stella waved her hand.

"But you leave us..." began Tippi.

Dimentio snapped his fingers, taking away Stella too.

"... So?"

* * *

Dimentio sat on his bed.

Stella stared at him.

Her powers only worked in front of a pair of "clean" eyes, and she could not have visions in front of a mask.

But despite this, she kept staring at him.

"Dimentio ..." she began, her voice slightly "... what do you have in mind?"

Dimentio looked down.

How he wanted to lie, at that time.

To say something funny, stupid, and see her laugh.

But he could not.

What was he thinking at?

At his perfect world.

At all the wishes that he could achieve.

At his fantastic dream.

At his last battle.

At what he may win.

At what he may lose.

"I'm thinking ..."

A serious expression crossed his face.

Stella shuddered.

It was rare to see him seriously.

"At the end of the game"

* * *

**A/N: Let's clear some little things :)**

* * *

**In the middle of the text, the line "...So." is said by Tippi. She say: "But you leave us so?" but Stella and Dimentio go away before the last word.**

"**At the end of the game"... You can imagine whose. I'm gonna clear it a little in the next chappie :)**

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: This is gonna be a TRILOGY! :D Yup! This will end in 1-2 chapters + epilogue.**

**I'm happy if you review! xD**

**Ciao! :P**


	15. Addio, Stella

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! D:**

**This is the last chapter... No, the next is the last-and-epilogue.**

* * *

"Dimentio ... What game? Dimentio!"

The air around Stella moved.

He was gone, and she knew it.

She had to find him, immediately.

She pushed forward, but something stopped her.

A barrier.

She snapped her fingers, teleporting out.

Whatever he wanted to keep her hidden, it would be out in the open.

And went, in search of Dimentio.

* * *

"Where's Dimentio?"

O'Chunks turned to Stella.

"I don't know"

The two turned.

The heroes were before them.

"It's time to fight!"

Stella turned and ran away.

* * *

"Where's Dimentio?"

Nastasia adjusted her glasses.

"I do not know. Do you know at what point is the struggle between O'Chunks and heroes?"

"In Progress."

Stella went up the stairs in search of Mimi.

* * *

"Where's Dimentio?"

Mimi adjusted her tufts.

"Why are you asking me! No, I have not seen him! "

"Okay ..."

"Wait! Want to help polish the rubees?"

"Er ..."

Peach entered the room, interrupting them.

"Mimi, good luck!"

She came in a door, wandering through the castle.

* * *

"Where's Dimentio?"

Count Bleck oiled his monocle.

"I have not seen him answered Count Bleck. But I know where he is "

"Where?"

"He's waiting for the heroes in the room parallel to the hall ..."

"Ah, I understand! Thank you! "

"You're welcome said Count Bleck"

Stella snapped her fingers, and beamed.

* * *

"Dimentio!"

Dimentio turned.

"Stella?"

"There you are! I have to ask ... "

Dimentio put a finger over her mouth.

"Ssh"

With silence, you could hear footsteps.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"What ..."

Suddenly he left it.

"Hello, heroes ~"

Stella looked at her feet.

She was invisible! "Let's play!"

Stella followed Dimentio.

All the worlds they passed.

_All the worlds ... all worlds ... will end up ..._

Her eyes looked at his friend, not far from her.

Maybe that was the Game Over he referred to?

The walls of Castle Bleck welcomed them.

Shortly after, the heroes.

Dimentio began to speak of an alliance.

Stella giggled. The tone of Dimentio made her laugh.

When he spoke of Demented by Dimentio, she would burst out laughing.

Dimentio looked at her badly, but she smiled at him.

And he did it, too.

"No." said Tippi.

Stella snorted.

Dimentio looked at her.

She she knew.

She snapped her fingers, taking refuge in the green Dimension D.

* * *

Dimentio appeared not long after, a tired Luigi at his feet.

Stella stood up.

"What happened?"

"I did it, Stella. Soon, we will have the perfect world. "

"But you really do need to delete these?"

"There will be perfection. Only perfection."

Stella felt the tears coming.

"And there will be place for me in this perfection?" She yelled. "For them? For us?"

Dimentio looked into her eyes.

"There will be place just for what is perfect."

Suddenly, Stella realized.

_Nor I, nor they, nor us. But neither him._

"Dimentio ... No. .. "

Stella began to cry.

And he embraced her.

Stella gasped, then she realized.

"Addio, Stella."

"No... Questo è un'arrivederci..."

* * *

**A/N: "Farewell, Stella."**

**"No. .. This is a good-bye ... "**

**These are the last 2 speechs. Next, the end of the 1st part of the trilogy! :3**


	16. Epilogue

Dimentio disappeared.

And Stella fell to the ground.

Just above Luigi, who winced.

"Uugh ... Stella!"

Stella put a hand to her forehead and moved.

"Oh ... sorry .. "

Luigi approached her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes."

But her face was quite the opposite. Her eyes were still red and filled with tears, and her voice breaking.

"What happened?"

"Luigi! Oh, Luigi!"

Peach came running, Bowser behind her.

Stella wiped her eyes, trying to look as normal as possible.

But even a single smile was a struggle without him.

And more, the emptiness in her belly showed no signs of closing.

"Bwa ha ha! Here we go! Now we can go back to Mario!" Said Bowser.

"Yes .. Oh, Stella, what happened? "asked Peach.

"Mmm ... Nothing. Good luck in the battle" she said, teleporting them to the Count.

She closed her eyes.

Next to her, nothing.

Inside her, the same.

She laid down, but she felt something under her.

She pulled it up.

A bracelet with purple and yellow wire that surrounded a small star.

She looked at it, and the tears came back to her eyes.

She put it in her right wrist.

In a way, she felt closer to him.

She laid down on the floor and curled up on herself.

* * *

"Stella?" Stella awoke from her slumber.

Oh,, no. Annoying people.

"What..?" she asked, rubbing her eyes ..

In front of her, Count Bleck and Tippi.

Or, rather, Blumiere and Timpani.

"Stella ... Well, it's a long story ... But I'm glad you're okay ... "Tippi said.

"I've always been ..."

Stella looked down.

Tippi sighed. "Luigi caught Dimentio, and now they are fighting against his robot"

Stella did not move.

_Neither myself. Neither them. Neither us. But not even him ..._

Mimi and O'Chunks came on the scene, making the Pure Hearts reappear.

_Oh, the Pure Hearts ..._

Stella looked at them.

Perfect.

Bright.

Pure.

She reached out a hand.

They radiated heat, the warmth that you can only feel inside.

For a moment, she was at home.

Her mother, her father, her.

But there was someone else.

She looked at him, his white skin next to her.

His different eyes.

And the face that she would never forget.

And she realized.

She was seven, the light of a lantern lit.

Her footsteps down the stairs.

His smile as she embraced him.

There were two children holding hands.

_Two ... Children ..._

She closed her eyes, while the Pure Heart was leaving.

Shortly thereafter, the others left.

Stella stretched, when she saw her.

Nastasia.

Lying, alone, on the floor.

"Nassy ..." she whispered.

She opened her eyes.

"Ohh ... Stella ... Where is ... "

"I don't know, Nastasia, I don't know ..."

Stella looked down.

Nastasia sat down beside her.

Their thoughts were of the same nature.

Two girls, alone, on a green background.

Nastasia shook her head, and laid her eyes on the first object she found.

"What's that?"

Stella shook her bracelet, and shrugged.

"A bracelet. Shall we go?" The two stood up.

"It would be nice to be invisible, now ..."

Stella waved her arms, trying to be nice.

"Uuh! I'm invisible!"

Nastasia jumped.

"You are ..."

* * *

**A/N: This is the END! Thanks to all the people that read this. Soon there will be the sequel, "Cousin Of The Princess"!**

**Ciao!**

**Love you all! :)**


End file.
